


Secrets

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Allergies, Anaphylaxis, Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter watches Neal sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Sleeping" and the fic_promptly prompt "White Collar, any, anaphylactic shock"

Peter gazed worriedly down at Neal, drinking in the sight of him. If he didn't know any better, Peter would have thought that Neal was just sleeping: taking a break after a long day of conning people.

Unfortunately, Peter knew better. He was still baffled that, of all things, Neal had a strong allergy to bee stings. From what the doctors had said, it was a relatively common allergy, and while Neal's symptoms were severe, they were by no means unusual.

Peter wasn't sure how Neal had kept it hidden from them all this time - there was nothing in his file about it - though perhaps it was due more to a lack of cause, rather than any deliberate obfuscation. After all, how many bees did one routinely see in the concrete jungle of New York?

Luckily Mozzie had known: had recognized the symptoms. He had been demanding that El call for an ambulance before Peter had even recognized the signs of anaphylactic shock. According to the paramedics, they had cut it close.

So now Peter sat vigil at Neal's hospital bed, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, worrying what other secrets Neal was hiding. And for once, he was wondering more for Neal's sake than for his own sanity.


End file.
